New Found Friend? Again!
by dream18writer
Summary: Violet is back and this time the story is in her home town. It is summer vacation and Ceylan's family goes to Violet's home town for theirs. While there he meets Violet and her friend Melody. However Melody does not like him to much. What will happen when they finally meet? And how will they ever get along? (Bad summary. Again.)
1. Chapter 1

It was finally the end of the school year and Violet was very happy. Her year as been hard for more reasons than one and she was glad she would finally be able to have a break. But first she had to make it out of the school safely. She was one to always be bothered by boys or bullied by girl, but thankfully she had someone who helped her through it. This person was her first and best friend Melody.

Violet began to walk towards the exit of the school when suddenly a few of the older boys came up to her. "Hey Violet, want to get together this summer."

Violet was still extremely shy and was not able to answer them. Instead she began to back away from them. The boys just laughed and said, "How cute. Come on we will not hurt you. We just want…" But they were interrupted.

"Can't you see you are bothering her?" Said Violet's friend Melody who came out suddenly to stop them.

"Hey we were talking to…" but before he could finish Melody interrupted again.

"Talking? No you were leaving and so are we." With that Melody took Violet's hand and they both walked away leaving the boys stunned and confused.

Violet looked back then gave a big sigh of relief. "Thanks Melody." She said smiling.

"You really need to learn to defend yourself." She said sounding a little annoyed.

Violet got sad, "sorry." She was very sincerely.

Melody looked back and saw her sad face and she just couldn't help but not be mad at her. "It's fine bestie." She said giving Violet a hug much to Violet's surprise. "Tell you what let's forget what happened and get something to eat."

Violet instantly brightened up and smiling. "Ok. You paying?" She said in a joking manner.

Melody looked at her and gave her a huge playful grin. "You wish. Pay for yours yourself."

Violet laughed, "OK." With that they walked away to the nearest fast food place.

Meanwhile over in Benham City Ceylan just got some exciting news.

"Ceylan were are going on vacation this summer." His mother said super excited about the trip.

"Really?! Awesome! Where are we going?" Ceylan said just as excited.

"That is a surprise Ceylan." Said his dad who was packing up.

"When do we leave?" Ceylan asked.

"Next week. So you better start packing." He mother said.

Ceylan didn't answer but he did run to his room to pack as well as to call Guren and the others to tell them the news. When he was about to call them he realized something. If he goes on vacation he would not be able to help the knights when they were summoned. Due to the thought he also called Gen to see if he could take over for him if it was needed.

After Ceylan told them the news, and Gen agreed to be his replacement, Ceylan began to pack. He was so looking forward to this trip that he was actually going wild in his imagination on where they were going.

Back over to Violet and Melody. They just ordered their food and were sitting down eating. Melody was finished first and when she did she took out one of Violet's pictures that was in Violet's bag.

"Hey!" Violet said at the sudden action.

"Sorry." She looked at the picture and said, "I just can't believe you like this type of guy." She was looking at the picture Violet and Ceylan took at the amusement park.

Violet was embarrassed about the photo but she liked it so she carried it with her. "I never that I would either. It just happened."

Melody took a good long look at the goofy-ball with doodles on his face. "Still… why this guy? He looks like a complete goof."

"He was nice." Violet said not really knowing how to explain how she came to like him.

"In my opinion nice guys are the ones you really need to watch out for. You never know if they are nice because they are nice or because they want something." Melody said obviously not liking the guy in the picture.

"I think he is nice because he is. He even helped me when I was in trouble." Violet said in protest.

"He still could want something." Melody said.

"If he did he would have asked or tried to get it when I left." Violet argued. "After all we didn't know if we'll ever meet again." After Violet said that she got really sad by the thought.

Melody saw her change in expression and smiled. "Ok fine. I will trust your judgment. Not like you have been wrong before."

Violet lighten up and gave a small smile. "Thanks. Melody."

Melody looked back at the picture and asked, "But do you think you will ever see him again?"

Violet went into deep thought. "I don't know…" she paused to think. "…but I hope so."

"If you do remember to introduce us." Melody said really wanting to meet this nice guy Violet had feelings for.

"Sure. As long as you don't scare him off." Violet said giggling.

Melody was stunned. "I won't. I am not that mean. Am I?"

"No but you can be a little intimidating." Violet answered.

Melody thought about her being intimidating. "You know what. I am ok with that."

After that they laughed and Violet finished her meal. Once all was done they all went home with Melody escorting Violet like she always did. Melody always worried about Violet so she would often walk her home. Especially when it was night time. Once Violet was home Melody said her good-byes and also went home. The minute Melody was gone Violet went inside and looked at her picture again. She laughed at the memory but she also got sad when she thought about how long it would be before they could meet again.

"I hope I can see you again soon." She said to herself.

Over to Ceylan he was in bed when he suddenly sneeze. "Oh great. I hope I am not getting a cold." He said but after that he went right back to bed not really wanting to wait a week for the trip. He even smiled at the things him and his family might do once they got there. "Can't wait." He said before finally going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the day Ceylan has been waiting for. It was now time to go to the mystery location for the family trip. He was all packed with probably more stuff then needed, all his friends knew he would be gone, the only thing he does not have is sleep. He was so excited his could barely sleep at all. The funny thing was that he was still not tired.

"Can we go now?" He said to his parents early the next morning.

His mother and father laughed and his father said, "At least eat your breakfast."

Ceylan was a little disappointed but he was hungry so he went and ate his breakfast anyway.

Over to Violet. She has just woken up and was getting her breakfast ready. Her mother and father are normally gone by the time she wakes up she he had to get everything ready herself. This didn't bother her that much since she was use to it and it was not like her parents are always gone. They normally returned after work and they have their family time before bed, so everything was fine.

While preparing her breakfast she heard a loud knock at the door. At first she didn't answer because she didn't know who it was but then she heard the familiar voice. "I know you are in there Violet! Let me in!"

Violet got up and went to the door to let her friend Melody in. "Sorry Melody. I didn't think it would be you since it was so early."

Melody was a little offended by this. "Come on Violet. It's not like I sleep in all the time." Right when Violet was about to respond Melody corrected herself. "OK I do most of the time but still not 'all' the time."

"Right." Violet said chuckling.

"Either way. I got the whole day planned for today." Melody said super excited by her own activities plan. "First is a movie. Then to the park. After maybe some lunch. Then…"

Before she could say anything else Violet said, "Can I get ready first?"

Melody looked at her and saw she was still in her pajamas. "Sure but hurry up."

Violet giggled and went back to her room. "Right."

Violet put on her normal rose pink shirt with a thin purple jacket. She then but on her blue jeans and purple boots. After she brushed her hair then put it up in her normal up and down ponytail. Once she thought she was ready she took one final check then went down stairs to meet her over energetic friend.

"About time. You ready?" Melody said obviously impatient.

"Yep. Can the first thing we do is get breakfast?" Violet asked.

Melody looked in the kitchen that was next to the front door and saw her breakfast items out just not made or eaten. "Sure. Why not." With that they eat their breakfast.

Back to Ceylan. His family just got in the car and they began to drive to the still mysterious location.

"Where are we going?" Ceylan said really wanting to know.

"You will have to wait and see." His father said with a huge grin.

"Come on! The suspense is killing me." Ceylan said nearly pleading for them to answer.

"I will give you a hint." He mother said which caused Ceylan to pay full attention to her. "It is a popular tourist spot near the ocean."

Ceylan didn't know the place but now he was even more excited. "Why did you do that? I don't know that place but it sure sounds fun. Please tell me."

"Nope. Either wait till we are there or guess where it is." His father said giving him the option.

Ceylan began to think of all the places he knew that were fun. After words he narrowed it down to the places that were near the ocean. The problem was that he couldn't think of any but he kept thinking. His parents watched as he was trying to figure out where it was but then they figured it was time.

"OK. We will tell you." Ceylan brightened up and looked at them with sparkles in his eyes. "It is Seaside City."

Ceylan was confused. He never heard of this place. "What is Seaside City?"

"It is a huge city by the ocean. It is not as big as Benham City but it has many attractions and it is supposed to be a popular tourist spot." His father explained.

Ceylan's eyes sparkled. "Awesome! I can't wait."

"Well, you're going to have to. It takes all day to get there. We might not get there until tomorrow." His father explained.

"Ah man." Ceylan said not really happy that he has to wait that long.

"Don't worry. It will be worth the wait." His mother said trying to cheer him up.

"I hope so." With that he looked out the window and began thinking about this new place he will be going to.

Over to Violet and Melody. They have just finished eating and where already heading to the movie. There was a new comedy movie that Melody wanted to see and was able to get tickets for. Violet really didn't care about the movie. All she cared about was getting an edge sit. She never did like crowded places, so a movie theater was a bit out of her comfort zone. But she wanted to have fun will Melody and a good majority of the time Violet would forget about her discomfort once the movie starts.

When the movie was finally done they both went to the park, and then they went to eat. Once all of that was done Melody wanted to do more but Violet was too tired to continue. "Hey Melody, can we stop for today?" She said sitting down to rest.

Melody looked at her tired friend and said, "Sure. We will continue tomorrow." She gave Violet a hug as a sorry for tiring her out and then she also sat down to rest.

Once Violet was well rested they got up and since it was still daylight and Melody had things to do they parted ways. Before they left Melody told Violet to call her once she was home. In times like that Violet felt like she was talking to her mom. She laughed at the thought and went straight home.

Once she was home she did call Melody but she did not answer. "Come on Melody. You tell me to call then you don't pick up." Violet was a little annoyed since Melody did this often but she had to accept it.

Once she was done leaving the message on the answering machine Violet walked to her room to rest. She had a TV in her room but really she didn't feel like watching it right then. She also had many books but she was too tired to read. Instead she just sat on her bed and looked around her room and did some thinking.

Eventually she came across her photo album and decided to look through it. She saw picture of when she was a baby all the way up through her years. She liked looking back at all the memories. Then she came to pictures of her and Melody. She enjoyed seeing her friend and how much fun they had but at the same time she wished she had more friends. That was when she remembered the boys from Benham c ity. She then reached into her bag and took out the picture with her and Ceylan. She couldn't help but laugh at Ceylan again. Now she really wanted to see him again but she knew it would most likely be awhile before she would be able to see them and him again.

"I wish we could meet again." She whispered to herself while she shed a tear from feeling a little lonely.

Meanwhile Ceylan was napping in the car while heading to Seaside City. He was dreaming about all the fun he would have and in the middle of his dreaming he sneezed again which woke him up. "Ok. Is someone talking about me?"

Back to Violet. The doorbell rang and she heard Melody's voice again. "Violet, let's hang out at your house tell the day is done."

Violet liked that idea and went with it. "Sure but please don't make a mess."

"Well do." Melody said walking straight to Violet's room.

"OH better idea. How about I sleep over?" Melody said with much excitement.

Violet had to smile at the idea. "That sounds great." With that Violet got permission for her parents and they ended up chatting and playing until lights out.

"Better get some sleep. We have an early day tomorrow." Melody said getting ready to go to sleep.

"Alright." With that they both went to sleep excited for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning and Ceylan and his family are back in the car, from a hotel they stayed at over night, heading towards Seaside City. Ceylan was told right before they got in that they should be arriving in a few hours and he could not wait.

"Just a few more hours." He said in his excitement. He was particle jumping up and down in the car. His parents even said that he needed to calm down. He did but his excitement did not fade. Now he just had to wait passionately till they arrived.

Meanwhile Melody just got a call that morning that caused her to jump.

"Hello?" She said once she picked up the phone.

"Melody! Get back here! We need your help!" Said a very loud voice that actually woke up Violet.

"What was that?" Violet asked in surprise when she heard the loud voice.

"Sorry. It appears my mom and dad need help at the restaurant. Should have expected this after all it is summer." Melody said to her still very tired friend.

"Melody!" Said the loud voice again.

"OK. OK. Be there in a minute." Melody said to the panicking voice. Then she hung up her phone. She then looked at Violet and said, "Sorry. I guess we have to wait for our fun day."

Violet gave a weak smile and said, "It is fine. You need to help your…" she gave a yawn. "…family."

"Right. Well…I will be heading out and you just sleep in a little longer." Melody said. Violet didn't answer but she did go straight back to sleep. She was obviously still very tired. Melody giggled at how fast she fell back to sleep and got ready to leave.

She put on her white shirt and denim vest, then her black leggings with a denim skirt over it, after she put on her brown boots and lastly tied her hair in a low up and down ponytail. Once she was ready she got another call. "Melody! Hurry up!" that was all it said before it hung up again.

"I better get going." Melody said running out the door.

She ran as fast as she could, which was fast, to her families restaurant. Her family owned a very popular restaurant. Her mom was the owner and her dad was the top chef and everyone seemed to love his food. However because they are so popular the restaurant would often get packed during the summer. It got like this every year and most of the people that go there during the summer were tourists.

"I wish those people would find some other place to eat." Melody complained. "I really don't want to work today." However she knew full well she had too.

On her way she had to turn many corners and in her rush she accidently ran into someone and they both fell. "OW!" Said a male voice.

Melody was rubbing her head because of the crash and didn't see who she hit immediate. "I am so sorry. I am in a rush and didn't…" she looked up and saw a blue haired boy with goggles on his head.

She was stunned because he looked so familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. "It's fine. I hope you're not hurt." Said the boy.

Melody snapped out of it and said, "No I am fine. I was…" she then remembered what she was doing. "OH…I am in a rush." She ran past him and turned back. "Sorry about that but I am in a hurry." She ran so fast she didn't even hear if he said anything else.

"What was thought about?" The blue haired boy said to his parents.

"Don't know Ceylan. Guess she had something important to do." His father said.

"Oh well. So when can we go have fun?" Ceylan asked.

"After we check in." His father said. After that they walking into the hotel to check in.

Melody just made it to the restaurant and like she thought they were packed. Every set was taken and apparently they were low on staff for now.

"Good. You're here. Go to the back and help out there please." Said the cashier.

"Sure thing." Said Melody who was not looking forward to this day. She went to the back and like always she did dishes. Since she was still young her parents had her help with dishes and clean up but not much else. If they weren't busy she would take orders but because it was busy she was in the back.

"I wish I could be up front." Melody said while she was cleaning the dishes.

"Sorry sweetie." Said the head chef who was her father. "Right now is too busy and we need everyone to help. However since you are still inexperienced it would be helpful to be back here for now." Her father said trying to explain it in the nicest way possible.

"I know. I know. But I can go out again once more help comes right?" Melody asked since she knew more workers would be coming.

"It would be helpful if you stayed till it settles down." Her father said with a smile.

"OK. Fine. But I am leaving at 3, so I can hang out with Violet." Melody said

"That is fine. Hopefully it will settle down by then." Her father said laughing.

While Melody was doing dishes she continued to think about that boy she ran into. She knows she saw him somewhere but she was having a hard time remembering. She thought and thought and then she began to remember.

"Wait…Blue hair? Goggles? Our age? Doodles! He is the boy in the picture!" She yelled causing everyone in the kitchen to look at her. She got red faced and said, "Sorry. Just remembered something that was bugging me."

Everyone went back to work and she went back to her thoughts. She was having mixed emotions about this realization. She was happy that the boy Violet likes is in the city but at the same time she, personally, did not like him being there. Because of her thoughts she hoped Violet wouldn't see him but if she does she will just go with it.

"Now this summer just got more interesting." She said with slight interest on what will happen from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Right now Melody was at work and Violet has just woken up. She got up, got ready and got her some breakfast. When she looked at the clock it was about ten. The time did not faze her since it was summer, so she just went on with what she was doing. However while she was eating she wondered how Melody was doing so she decided to call her.

She dialed the number and waited for Melody to answer. It rang for a little while then there was an answer. "Hello? Violet?"

"Hi Melody. How is work?" She said continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Still busy, so I can't talk long." Melody said quickly.

"OK. Does that mean we are not going to have our day out?" Violet said a little sad that they might not be able too.

"No! We will. I explained that at three I would be leaving since that is when more help will be here." Melody explained wanted to assure Violet that they will hang out that day.

"That is great! So is it ok if I came to the restaurant around then?" Violet offered so Melody wouldn't have to get her.

"That would actually be great. We could get started on our day quicker that way." Melody said obviously excited.

"OK, so I will see you around there." Violet said.

"See you…" Melody began before Violet heard a loud voice in the background.

"Melody! Get back to work!" Said a male voice.

"Wow! You must be busy if your dad is yelling." Violet said with a giggle.

"Yep." Melody sounding a little depressed. "Well, see you."

"Bye." With that they both hung up and Violet began to finish her breakfast.

Since she had till three she decided to go out and do some shopping to pass the time. Melody hated it when Violet went out alone but it was day time and not to mention she would be in a crowded place so she knew it was ok. That and she also often went out without Melody knowing so she knew she would be ok.

Once she was done eating she left. The first place she went was to the bookstore. Her favorite book series got another release and she wanted to get it. When she got the book and she was so happy she decide to just go and spend the rest of the time reading. So she began to walk towards the park.

On her way there someone passed her and she had to pause when she thought it was a familiar blue haired boy. She turned her head to see if she was right but she was not able to see him. "I could have sworn I saw Ceylan just now." She was so sure that she saw him that she walked around a little bit to see if she could see him, but she could not. "Guess I was just seeing things." She said a little disappointed. However what she didn't know what that she did see him. He just went into a shop with his family soon after he passed her.

Once they came out Ceylan came out and asked, "Hey, I am getting hungry. Is there any good places to eat here?"

His mother and father looked at each other and smiled. "Actually there is and we have reservations. This place is so popular we had to book it for 2:30 and we called early this morning. We wanted to eat breakfast there but it was already full when we asked. So now we are having lunch there."

"That is awesome." Ceylan looked at the time and saw that is was only noon. "Great. I have to wait two and a half hours." Ceylan said whining a bit.

"Sorry. But we promise this place will be worth it." His mother said wanting him to cheer up.

"OK." Ceylan said still disappointed that he would had to wait, but even so he was still excited.

Over to Melody

She is currently on break and decided to call Violet. "Hello." She said calmly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Melody asked.

"I am just at the park reading a book." Violet said openly.

"Alone!" Melody said not sounding happy.

"I am fine. Stop worrying." Violet said laughing.

"Are you at least near the restaurant?" Melody said.

"Pretty close." Violet said but in reality it probably was not as close as Melody thought. It would take about 10 or so minutes to get there and Melody probably thought it was only 2 or 3 minutes.

"OK. Well… is there anything else?" Melody said.

"Actually there is something. I now it is weird and I am probably wrong but I thought I saw Ceylan." Violet said remembering that person she saw on the way there.

Melody had to pause. Since she knew he was in the city and knew she probably did see him. However she did not want her to know that. "It must have been your imagination. He should be still in…what was it? Benham City?"

"That is right. You're right. It must be my imagination." Violet said sounding a little depressed.

"Violet it is ok. I know you will see him again. Maybe sooner than you expect." Melody said trying to cheer her up.

"I hope so." Violet said with a smile.

"Well… I need to get back so see you around 3."

"See you. By the way is it ok if I come by a little earlier, so I can get something to eat?" Violet asked.

"Not A problem. I will tell dad."

"Thanks. Bye." Violet said feeling a little better.

"Bye." After that they hung up.

Violet then went back to reading her book but every now and then she thought of Ceylan. She still believed the person see saw was him. However she knew that most liking it is not true but she sure hoped it was true.

Melody went back to work and while she worked she couldn't help the feeling that something was going to happen. "You might see him MUCH sooner than you think." Honestly she hoped she wouldn't but something just told her it would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _ Well, it sure has been awhile since I updated this stories and I am sorry for that. Been working on other stories and haven't really felt the need to do this one. After some time I finally feel like writing it again. So I hope you like this chapter and I hope I will be able to finish this story this year._

_**End of Author's note**_

* * *

><p>After a few hours of reading peacefully in the park Violet finally stopped. She looked at the time from a clock in the park and saw it was time for her to be heading to Melody's families restaurant. She might be a little early but the earlier the better. As she was heading there however someone was watching her in the distance. She didn't know and frankly that was probably the best thing.<p>

Meanwhile Ceylan and his family were heading to the restaurant as well to have a late lunch. Ceylan just couldn't wait. With how popular this place was he expected the food to be amazing. He began to drool just thinking about it. Finally they were there and to their surprise it was a lot less crowded than they thought. Sure there were quite a few people there but there were still many empty seats. Ceylan just figured it was because it was after the lunch rush.

The family sat down and began to look at the menu. Ceylan was drooling at the options and didn't know what to have. What made it worse was that they served breakfast all day as well. Not to mention all the delicious looking desserts he wanted after words. He pondered the options and even asked his parents but they didn't know what to have either.

Meanwhile Melody was finally out of the kitchen to help clean some tables. To her surprised she saw Ceylan and his family sitting down. She was so shocked her jaw just dropped. She then walked over but it was not to them it was to the table next to them that was recently used. Just when she began cleaning it Ceylan noticed her.

"Hey! You're the one I bumped into a while again." He said to her. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh right. I am so sorry about that. I was needed here ASAP." She explained.

"It is fine. No harm done. So you work here? But you're just a kid." Ceylan asked noticing she was about his age.

"I actually just help out here since my family owns the place." She said.

"That is so cool!" Ceylan said with stars in it eyes. "So hey, what would you recommend? I am having a hard time deciding."

"Personally I prefer the double cheeseburger with three cheeses and some bacon and fries on the side." She said thinking of one of her favorite things from the menu.

"That sounds good. Where is that?" Ceylan said asking where it was on the menu. She pointed it out to him and shortly after their waiter come over to get their order.

"Well I better go." She said just wanting to get away now. She knew Violet was on her way and the last thing she wanted was for her to meet up with Ceylan.

"Hey, thanks...uhm…" Ceylan began not knowing her name.

"My name is Melody." She said not wanting to leave him confused.

"Thanks Melody." He said happily.

Melody then left him so he and his family could order their food and so she could get ready for Violet arrival. According to the clock it was 2:50 so she should be there in about 10 minutes. So she told her father and finished up the remainder of her work. Just when she was about to finish she heard Violet's voice.

"Melody?" She called out from behind the counter.

Melody rushed out to meet her still with wet hands from the dishes. "Hey Violet you're early?"

"Yeah. I got bored and decided to just come here a little early." She explained. "I see it has calmed…" But right when she was about to finish her sentence she noticed a certain blue haired, goggle wearing boy. "Ceylan!" She said in disbelieve.

Ceylan heard his name and turned around. "Violet!" He said jumping out of his chair.

"Ceylan, what is it?" His mother asked.

"Sorry. That girl over there is a friend of mine. I met her sometime this year but I didn't know she lived here." He explained. "Her name is Violet."

Ceylan's parents looked at the red faced girl and giggled. "She is cute." His mother teased. "Violet, why don't you come on over here for a little while." She said. "I am sure Ceylan would love to caught up with you."

Violet turned a bright red and looked at Melody. "Go on. I am not quite done yet. You go and talk to him and I will come and get you when I finish." She said allowing her to spend a little time with Ceylan. She wasn't to happy about it but Violet was and that was all that mattered. Plus it would give Violet something to do while she finished her work

"OK." She was still red faced when she went over but she was also excited to talk to him again.

There was an extra set at the table and she took it and lucky for her it was right next to Ceylan. When she sat down the whole family looked at her but she was too nervous to say anything. Ceylan noticed how nervous she was and talked first.

"Mom , Dad this is Violet. She is a distance relative to someone I know and because of that we got to be friends. However she only visited Benham City and I didn't know where she lived. I guess it was here. What are the odds right?" He said to Violet.

"Right. I can't believe it either. How are the others?" She asked referring to Guren, Chooki, and Toxsa.

"They are fine. She still have our little troubles but it is fine." He said referring to the duties they have on Quarton.

"That is good." She said smiling.

"So I saw you speaking to that Melody person, are you two friends?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. She is my best friend. We have been together since elementary school." She said looked at were Melody should be with a huge smile.

"Well, maybe we all can hang out sometime while my family and I are here" He offered looking at his parents to see what they thought.

"That sound fun. I see no problem." His mother said.

"Sound good to me." His father said in agreement.

"I guess we could just not right now." Said Melody who was right behind them. She actually startled Ceylan and Violet because they didn't hear her coming at all.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"You said we can hang out after I was done and I am done. Not only that but I think Ceylan and his family would like to eat and spend some family time together." She said. She sounded like she was trying to be nice and considerate but in reality she just didn't want Violet to spend more time with Ceylan right off the bat.

"That is true." Violet said.

"Now let's go." Melody said grabbing Violet's arm and pulling her up.

"Well, I guess I will see you later." Violet said to Ceylan.

"Yeah. I will call you sometime to come up with a plan for all three of us to hang out." Ceylan said.

"I look forward to it." She said but just then Melody pulled on Violet and practical forced her out of the restaurant, but she didn't care. She was just happy to see Ceylan again and couldn't wait for his call.


End file.
